


Hold Me

by PetrichorPerfume



Series: Rainbow Marbles [30]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Broken Castiel, Comforting Sam, Crying Castiel, Cuddling & Snuggling, Gentleness, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-28
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:19:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1862673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PetrichorPerfume/pseuds/PetrichorPerfume
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam holds Castiel while he cries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hold Me

Castiel lifted his head just enough to press a small kiss atop the place he knew Sam’s heart lay. Sam was holding him the way he liked, soft and gentle and safe and secure. He snuggled further into the embrace.

 

“I love you,” he whispered.

 

Sam raised his hand to pet his hair, just how Cas liked it. Their eyes met and Cas felt a wave of emotion wash over him. He blinked as his eyes filled up with tears. Sam’s large hands came up to cradle his face. “What’s wrong, Cas?”

 

Cas shook his head. “I just love you so much,” he sobbed.

 

“I love you, too,” Sam said softly, hand sinking down to press between his shoulder blades, grounding him. Sam knew him so well, knew where to touch to calm him or to comfort him, knew to keep holding him and not say much while he cried, knew how to handle the trust Castiel placed in him in these small moments of weaknesses when everything was too, too much for him.

 

Sometimes Cas cried because he was happy. Sometimes he cried because he wasn’t. Sometimes he cried out of delight, or out of despair. Sometimes he cried for reasons neither of them wanted to acknowledge.

 

No matter why he cried, Sam was there to hold him through him it. And in moments like these, when he would have sworn up and down in front of the Host of Heaven that the universe itself revolved around Sam, he wanted to tell Sam how grateful he was for everything they shared, but Sam just pressed a gentle finger to his lips and said, “I know.”


End file.
